The invention concerns a hydraulic valve, in which by relative movement between a piston and a housing, which in spatially defined configuration has supply and user connections, via which pressure medium can flow from a pressure supply aggregate to a user and from this back to a supply container of the pressure supply aggregate, various defined flow paths can be selected, which are associated with various defined functions of the user, for example, forward movement, resting or backwards movement of the piston of a hydraulic cylinder, wherein in various functional positions of the hydraulic valve various respectively defined combinations of flow paths are opened or closed off or subcombinations of such paths are opened and other sub-combinations closed off, wherein segments of such flow paths are formed by grooves in the housing and/or the piston as well as housing and/or piston channels, which communicatingly connect such path sections with each other or with supply or as the case may be user connections.